MickBeth in Scotland: Standing Stones
by SusieBogle
Summary: Mick and Beth renew their vows in Scotland and then timetravel; their friends and children are left to cope with financial meltdown and global warming


WRITER'S NOTE: THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF TWO WEDDINGS AND A VAMPIRE FUNERAL.

Spoiler: This takes place after Sonata and envisions Mick and Beth having had two children, Elliott and Colleen (Collie), who are now full grown. Mick and Beth have just renewed their vows in Scotland and Josef has surprised them with what's left of his tin of the mortal cure.

Chapter One

They made love til they were exhausted, then slept together all night for the very first time ever! No heading off to the freezer for him. No missing out on sleep at night for her. Amazing. And they could eat together. As if food was necessary, they were on such a high. But eat they did, and then made love again. Heaven on earth. And it only took 24 years.

"I could be satisfied to stay here for the rest of our lives, and not do another thing, Mick."

"Oh, no, you don't. After getting me into this adventure, we're going to play it out. Just as soon as I've had my fill of devouring you without fangs! No, my lady, we are going to search for these standing stones. Josef had some historians research the whole area near here and has marked off at least three possible starting points. And I've got an itch to try out all these great 16th century weapons!"

"Who's going to be the lucky victim?"

"Not a problem. At least twenty of the wedding guests were actors and a lot of them do their own stunts. I already asked them to teach me how to use them, especially that Claymore. Yes, that's what I need now. A good workout. And I want you to learn how to use that little knife, the sark."

"Why ever would I need that? It's not like you won't be there to protect … oh, that's right. You're human again. Oh, no, now I'll have to start worrying about your mortality again."

"Like I've always worried about yours. And you need to have your own protection. If we do go back to another, more savage time, I need to know you can defend yourself."

"I can defend myself fine, and it's not like I'll get into any trouble there, anyway."

Mick gives her the lifted eyebrow again. "Wait until they get a look at you, little Mistress Turner – you'd better plan to use the French version, Tournare, it'll be less conspicuous since Turner's weren't in England until after the French Revolution. If I know anything about men, of any century, they'll be all over you like honey to the pot.

And I'll need every skill I possess to keep you safe. So you'll be learning how to kill a man with that knife, and anything else I can devise."

Giggling, "Oh, I so like a domineering male. But why can't I just use St. John? Aren't we going to be traveling together as husband and wife?"

"From what Josef's historians have discovered, and what he remembers, we're talking about a barely civilized country where they still paint their faces when going into battle and take what they want. They could have me drawn, quartered and hanging before I even open my mouth. Just about then is when I'll wish I was a vampire again!"

He looks like a little kid, playing with his swords. I've never seen him happier, thought Beth. Even when the other swordsman gets the better of him, he looks ecstatic and then figures out how to do the maneuver to be the winner the next time. He is so in his element and already become the leader of the pack. He certainly fits in, especially with his dark hair growing out into the red, and with a good beard started, no one could say he doesn't look like a true born Scot.

And when he gets knicked by the stray blade, and the blood flows, he quickly looks over at me and gives me a wink! It's as if he's saying, it's only blood. I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me. Frankly, I'm amazed at how quickly we've both taken to this life even with all its possible perils. I learned how to use that little knife and now have it safely hidden along my calf. And boy, was the book right about how it feels to plunge it into hard muscle and bone. I almost lost sensation in my entire arm the first time I poked it into the mannequin.. Of course, I have a feeling they probably added some extra heavy "stuffing" just for me.

Up in the Scottish Highlands, spring is giving way to summer and our target date of the summer solstice just weeks off now. We've taken to having our weapons and history/language classes right after breakfast and then off exploring, often on horseback, bringing along a picnic basket of local delicacies. Although some of the items look like they might be spoilt, we bravely try them all. Even the haggis, although it took a lot of whiskey to get it down.

It's been disappointing after finding several sites but so far nothing out of the ordinary. No unusual sounds or mystic practitioners, although meeting our neighbors and learning their strange Celtic customs makes us wonder if we've landed in an alien world. Still, we both wonder if it will suddenly happen as we get closer to the mid point of the year, or if we're just chasing at dreams. Either way, I am content.

I'm learning so much about Mick. And I thought I knew him! But for those two short days when I saw him as a human, he was always a vampire. And even holding onto his humanity the way Mick did, nothing can compare to this. I'm actually realizing where Collie gets her exuberance for life.

Ah, Colleen. She's called, and called, until finally Mick had to tell her to get a life. Not in exactly those terms, but she got the point. I secretly believe she's bored with Hollywood already and aching for new adventure. Trying not to giggle, I told her why not take up nursing? But that would last exactly one day before she (and her instructors) realized the mistake. I gather that Spike wants to take her away again. This time for a much longer "vacation". She doesn't realize his patience, but I'm betting he will wear her down eventually. That boy has his father's charm and tenacity!

Elliott and Sarah are still in Aspen at least for another month. The Institute where he works has made plans to have him go down to Panama to lead the exploration into separating the continents. His original thesis was based on a theory he further developed from a book called "The Coming Global Crisis" from way back in the 1980's. The authors noted that once the earth was a Garden of Eden because the oceans flowed freely around the continents. But then they started drifting towards each other, and over eons, merged South and North America, cutting off the normal flow of the oceans. Thus was the start of unstable climate. It makes sense to me and at this point, the world needs some big help as the storms grow more violent and we have less productive farmlands every year. Something has to be done and I always knew Elliott was destined for greatness. Sarah is just wonderful; the perfect match to him. I wonder if one day I'll be Grandma Beth! Sarah didn't seem fazed by the slim (but possible) chance of producing a hybrid. All over the world, everything is changing so fast these days.

Everywhere except here in our own little piece of heaven.

Chapter Two

"Spike, this is great! The storms are terrific. What'd you say the wind was blowing?"

"We're in hurricane category IV winds, over 150 mph. I had a feeling you'd love it here at the Cape. It's the southernmost tip of South America. All the old sailing ships had to weather these storms, with icy rain, before reaching the South Pacific or going up the western coasts to ports in Peru and all the way up to San Francisco. If a sailor fell overboard, it was too treacherous to try to save him."

"Or her. Remember that lady pirate our Dads always talk about, Lola?"

"There were very few women onboard these ships. Women were considered bad luck and the sailors very superstitious. And I've never heard of a woman being a leader of a pirate ship. Of course, being a vampire, she probably made sure no one ever lived to tell about it."

"But she was bold and adventurous. Oh, how I wish I had been born in a different time. I could be a pirate captain or a Spanish explorer discovering a new land."

"You're just jealous of your folks, and temporarily put out of work what with that actor's strike. Once that's settled …"

"Spike, that thing been unsettled for 25 years. It'll never end, they'll just agree to disagree again and then go around the contracts and hire all new talent. No, I've had it with tinsel town. I feel the need …"

"The need for speed? Yeah, that would be great to get into a jet and be TOP GUN. Or were you feeling the need for something else? Perhaps some warm blood for dinner, then a cold dip in the ocean?"

Giggling, "Followed by a little friendly hand-holding, right?"

Wiggling his eyebrows and acting like he has a cigar in his mouth, "only if the hands are in the right place, my dear."

"Oh, that's Groucho Marx. I love his old movies. "A Night at the Opera." Now that was funny. Not the stuff they have these days. See I should have been a comedienne in the 1930 and '40's."

"You belong here, now, with me. But you can be anyone you want to be. I'll never stop you from doing what you love; just from doing yourself harm."

"Oh, Spike, I do love you. I just don't know what I want yet. So give me a little more time, okay?

Hang on, its Elliott calling. Ell, what's up? I can barely hear you. We're outside with breaking waves and high winds. Oh, yeah, that's better.

Elliott says Mom and Dad have disappeared. Guess they must have made it through the stones.

What? No way! Yes, we'll head home right away and then be off. Why, to Scotland, of course, to find them and bring them back."

Chapter Three

She seems like someone's dear old grandma, thought Beth. Until you catch her off guard, and then the eyes tell. But there really can't be witches anymore, can there? Yet, here I am, in the Vicar's home, meeting the housekeeper, Mrs. McMurty.

"Can I get you two anything else, dear? I have some lovely berry scones to go with your tea that I'll bring out. Vicar?"

"No, Mrs. McMurty, just the tea and scones will be fine. Thank you."

The afternoon went pleasantly enough with the Vicar showing us all his historical documents surrounding the "Rising". Mick seemed interested enough but I was bored and after asking the Vicar, started to explore the home.

In the warm kitchen, Mrs. McMurty was on the phone. "Yes, dear, it's all set. We're to meet at Craig na Dunne just before sunrise. Are you packed? Wonderful. Yes, we're all very excited. Ta Da."

She turned around, and I was embarrassed to be caught listening! "Was there anything I can do for you, dear?"

Hesitantly, "I don't know if you had heard, but my husband and I are very interested in finding mystical places here in Scotland? Did I just hear you talking about one? We would very much love to be shown where it is located."

She looked piercingly at me. "And to what would be your purpose, dear?"

"Oh, just for purely our own knowledge. Mick and I have newly renewed our marriage vows and on our very first honeymoon. We have been thoroughly enjoying exploring the Highlands."

"Hmrph, have you now? Well, I don't think you would enjoy just seeing a bunch of old stones. Not much else up there."

"Not even unusual flowers or a place nearby to picnic?"

"Nay, you'll find it dull as dishwater, dear. You'd be better off checking out around the loch. Now that 'tis mid-summer, I hear that Nessie might be showing up again."

She looked at me with a crafty little smile and waved me off. But she didn't realize that both Mick and I were known for our own crafty little skill of investigating mysteries and I was determined to follow her come the solstice two days away.

"What did she mean "are you packed?" Mick seemed non-plussed when I had told him.

"Where could they be going and especially during the summer solstice? Mick, isn't that like a high feast day. Why would they be planning a trip, and to where? Maybe it's just costumes for the ceremony. It might be that the coven is coming from far away?"

"Maybe. But I doubt it. So I found this Craig na Dunne place. It's about 10 km to the northwest of here. It isn't even on Josef's map! Looks like the locals are pretty good at keeping their secrets. So do you want to scout around today?"

"I would but my stomach's acting up a little. I almost lost breakfast while we were at weapons class. I guess it was maybe too many scones yesterday."

"They sure were good, weren't they? I think I had four. Better than Krispy Kremes by a long shot. Well, let's just laze around today then get up early and check out the site. I've already told the guys we might not need the classes anymore."

"Were they disappointed?"

"Nah, sounds like they've got a new movie lined up, if the weather holds. Some kind of remake of "Braveheart."

"That old William Wallace story? And what do you mean about the weather? It's been perfect lately."

"Seems that the North Sea has started changing its course and they're predicting really strong storms and lots of cold air within a few weeks. The whole global climate situation has finally reared its ugly head. "

"Definitely time for us to either find the stones or go back home."

Chapter Four

Josef Kostan felt for the first time in over a 100 years like everything was falling apart on him. Even in 1929, when the world was sliding into the Great Depression, he had been prepared and took old Joseph P.'s advice to get out of the market. Now there was nowhere to go.

"Dad, we're home. Isn't it great about Aunt Beth getting nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize? Dad?

What's wrong?"

"China has finally done it. Just like we did to the Communists in the 1990's, they've used our economy to break us. Capitalism just got bit in the ass. They just kept ignoring this global warming thing, using dirty burning coal, buying up the world's remaining supplies of energy and the U.S. along with it. Investors got spooked and it has finally messed with the global stock and commodities markets. First Dow Jones and now Tokyo are saying they'll be closing down today, suspending trading. I've moved all our assets and gotten as liquid as I can, but this is a major blow. Within 30 days, we could all be toast."

"Uncle Josef, do you mean another world war, nuclear, even? How will we be able to go to Scotland and find my Mom and Dad?"

"Red, if this comes down the way I think it's heading, your folks may just be the safest ones back in time wherever they are. And there probably won't be any Nobel Peace Prize this year because Stockholm may not exist in a month."

"But I know they would want to be back with us, if this the end. Spike, we've just got to try."

"Dad, what about the Foundation? What are Logan and the others going to do? How will vampires and humans survive?"

"I already connected with Logan. As Acting Director, he already knows the situation, has a handle on the money, and is trying to get a hold of all the vamps in the surrounding LA area.

He says they're well stocked for the present and can handle at least six months to a year but after that, it could get very ugly. And we all know who will win in the end of any kind of war be it world or vampires vs. humans."

"As the computer figured out in the old movie, "War Games": NO ONE WINS, right, Uncle Josef?"

"Well said, Collie. Well said."

Chapter Five

"Alright, Uncle Josef.. We'll let you know. Goodbye for now."

"We can't just give up, Elliott. Even Dr. Buerki at the Institute thinks it's even more important to continue with our work. Especially now."

"How can we even take the chance, Sarah? You're going to need pre-natal help and with this country about to go back practically to pre-industrialization soon, we're just not going to be able to do much."

"Women have been having babies since civilization began…"

"But not twins. Plus …"

"they might be of mixed blood? Elliott, I'm fine. The babies are fine. We're safe here and there are plenty of local mid-wives and fresh foods aplenty. We have a whole seven months. Let's make the best of it and help to save the world. Who knows, this whole economic meltdown could be turned around by then. We have the resources and the manpower now. I'm not going to let you stop because of me! This is just too important."

"I just don't want you or the babies to get hurt."

"Elliott St. John, nothing is going to happen to us. Now go out and save the earth just like your mother always told me you would."

"Mom told you that? When?"

"In Aspen, just before they left for Scotland. Actually, it was in a letter she wrote me. Didn't I show it you? Oh, that's right. I guess I just spilled the beans. It was meant for me only. But didn't she give you a letter, too?"

"Sure she did. And Collie, too. But it sounds like your letter was a whole lot different from mine. What else did she say?"

"She said her big, strong, manly son had just won the best prize in the whole wide world and that if I ever needed help keeping you in line, she knew some tricks she used on your dad."

"Oh, yeah, like hell my mom said that. Come on, be serious, Sarah."

"She said that before you were born, on the floor of the Foundation basement with the help of one of the coldest looking vampires she had ever seen, she was pleading for your life. Not hers. Yours. Because she knew that you were going to be very important to the world. Elliott, she knew! You have a destiny. So you can't give up. Beth wouldn't want that. In fact, she insisted on it. And even if they are missing and have gone through the standing stones or God help us, have met their ends, she wanted you to fulfill that future she saw 24 years ago."

"The amazing women in my life have spoken. We'll stay and fight."

Chapter Six

Josef had been trying to reach us for days but it appeared as though the weather change had affected all the electronics and cell phones in Inverness so we hadn't been able to get a hold of him. Mick left a message with one of actors, MacTavish, that we were gone and not to worry.

The cold early morning air was biting into her plaid. Good thing it's so bracing, thought Beth, or I might just be inclined to wretch again. This stomach flu just seemed to be hanging on way too long. Funny, it hadn't affected Mick at all. That man has a wooden leg and iron stomach. I wonder if Mrs. McMurty put something into my tea? But surely everyone then would have felt the same as I do?

Cold breaths of air coming out of his mouth, Mick whispers, "Beth, come on. It's nearly sunrise. We're about to miss the ceremony. You look pale again, still the same flu? Did you remember to bring along some peppermint and ginger? I'm thinking if you don't feel better, we'd better cancel."

Whispering back, "No, I'll be fine. It's just being up so early and it's really gotten cold. MacTavish was right about that weather change. Oh, look, there they are."

We watched as the women recited some deep Celtic oath and then performed what seemed like a dance on the pre-chalked pentagram near the mouth of the largest monolith. When they were finished, after having thrown some fireworks down, the smoke rose, reddish and hazy. We could just barely see them through the smoke as they gathered their small cloth carrying cases and headed straight into the stone. One by one, all disappeared into the opening. As I got closer, I could hear them screaming. At least it must have been them making those weird, wailing sounds.

'This is it, Beth. No turning back. Do you still want to go?"

I smiled at him. "No one knows for sure what will happen. Let's just take the chance and see for ourselves. I'll love you forever, Mick St. John."

"My Beth! For always. Do you have the emeralds, and your other precious stones?"

"Right here."

"Then together."

And we walked into the Standing Stones.

Chapter Seven

"Those people at Heathrow, the Customs' agents, were really odd, don't you think, Spike? I mean, with all that's happening in the world, you'd think they'd have better things to do than to worry about little old us?"

"Maybe if we had declared those costumes, makeup and fake weapons, especially those little knives, beforehand?"

"Well, after all, it's not like we tried bringing on Weapons of Mass Destruction, for God's sake."

"Shhh, Collie. You'll get us into more trouble. Do you know if they confiscated any of the jewels or gold Dad gave us?"

"I don't think so but they did wonder why were bringing them into the U.K. I told them quite honestly it was for barter since their euros and pounds sterling have crashed. That shut them up quick."

"Good. Looks like they're finally clearing us. Where's that driver gone?"

"Mr. Kostan, sir? I'm afraid there's been a problem. With the whole of Great Britain under martial law, we can't allow you to go in a private motor car to Inverness. You'll have to take the train but only with a special travel permit."

"Where do we get that? I thought all this red tape had been dealt with before we left? Who's in charge, anyway?"

"McGiver, here, from the Government. We're so sorry, sir. Things are a bit "messy" right now, what with all the tizzy up at #5 and all. But we've secured those permits thanks to your very good friend, Mr. Branson, who has smoothed the way on his own private train car for you."

"Oh, Spike, that's just so romantic. Like being on The Orient Express. We'll be sure and thank dear elderly Uncle Richard. And thank you, Mr. McGiver. As always, I am so pleased to talk to a real English gentleman."

"Ah, yes, mum. Thank you. And may I say what a great pleasure it is to meet such a beautiful and talented actress from across the pond, so to speak?"

"What an adorable man you are. Will you be able to join us for some tea, Mr. McGiver?"

"No, I'm afraid not, mum. So many things to do these dark, terrible days. But I shall certainly escort you personally to the train station."

"Shall we go, then, Mr. McGiver?" Going down into the vampire sub-human hearing range, Spike says to Collie: "That is if he can stop fawning over you long enough, mum!"

"Oh, don't you be jealous. You know you catch more flies with honey. And besides I like it when … oh, no, I guess I've gone too long without feeding. I feel a little whooz…"

"Collie!. McGiver, she's fainted. Can you give me a hand? Actually, no, no hospital. I'll take care of her. I know exactly what she needs. And, McGiver, thank you but would you mind if I took her to the station alone? Thanks ever so much, old chap."

Chapter Eight

I came to and realized I had been wretching again. But I was not alone. Mick was beside me, also spilling his bannocks. Oh, poor man, and he had had oatmeal, uh, porridge, too.

"What was that, Mick? My body feels all twisted up inside and outside. And I don't think I'll ever be able to hear those sounds again without getting nauseated."

"Not quite as bad as being turned into a vampire, but a close second. And I'm human again so that means I can't recover as fast as the way I used to. But, what about you, Beth? You look deathly pale and green around the gills. This is definitely more than stomach flu. Did you hurt yourself during "Dr. Who's Wild Elevator Ride"? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm just a little bruised, I guess, but nothing's broken. Don't you fuss over me. I'm okay, just sore. And since I've always been human, there's just been a longer recovery "period" for – uh, -- me. Oh, no! I really thought I was too old! But it has been two months since my last one. I just didn't notice because everything was so new between us, and wonderful."

"Beth, are you serious! But that's fantastic news. I'm going to be a father again. Let's have a boy again this time."

"Still, Mick, we are here, wherever this is."

"No negative waves, Moriarity! I loved that movie, "Kelley's Heroes" That Donald Sutherland played the first Hippie during World War II no less. Listen. Everything will be alright. Trust me."

" Look around, do you see any of the others who came through?"

"No, I don't. But come to think of it, we didn't see or hear any of them after we entered, did we? What if they are in a different time than us?"

"True, we don't have a clue where or when they had set their sights on. Maybe they all scattered, through time, depending on what were their historical fantasies?"

"Mick, doesn't it seem odd that they were all leaving, I mean, at the same time? What did they know that we don't?"

"I'm with you, now. We may not be able to go back. Something has happened or will be happening to our world as we know it. I guess you're stuck with me, wherever we are!"

Looking around now, I realized something else. "Well, Toto, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore".

Chapter Nine

"But Uncle Josef, I tell you I can hear them talking. Through the standing stone. No, I'm not hallucinating because I'm pregnant! Oh, very funny. No, I didn't drink from the same bottle of champagne as Sarah. If that's the case then Mom would be preggers, too. Well, I didn't hear exactly what they were talking about, it -- it was something about a newspaper. I just know their voices. Alright, Spike, your Dad wants to talk to you."

"Dad, no, uh, I guess we didn't use any. Honestly, we just didn't think about the possibility. I know it couldn't be worse timing, but the good news is, she's agreed to get married. Oh, that's not good news. When? So we only have a little more than a week? Yeah, it's getting a lot colder here. We're all bundled up and it's only the middle of August.

Well, we talked to this guy, MacTavish, who gave us the note from Uncle Mick. I asked him that, and he said they had gone to this Vicar's house and learned about another site called Craig na dunnie just northwest of the cottage. They disappeared on the morning of the solstice. We went up there, Dad, with MacTavish and some others. Evidently, they're missing some people, too, including the Vicar's housekeeper. Just disappeared. What? That's very unlikely, not the kind of people who would be involved with witchcraft or Celtic druidism. But we did find the remnants of a pentagram in the sand and some evidence of reddish colored fire. Also a purse belonging to this Mrs. McMurty was left behind. Nothing in there except for some eyeglasses and her driver's license. Oh, and a library article about the ancient Romans in Britain."

"Uncle Josef, I swear, I was standing near the mouth of this huge Monolith and I heard them speaking. They're close by. I just know it. I called out to them, but there was nothing, no answer. Oh, we haven't got til the next solstice. That's at the end of October. This place is going to be frozen over by then and we'll never see them again, ever."

"Dad, this guy MacTavish thinks he may know someone who can tell us how to enter safely without it being on a quarter year feast day. But it sounds kinda murky and I think he's trying to tell me I've got to take someone's life. Yeah, dark arts, and all. But we need to feed anyway, so that shouldn't be a problem. Of course I didn't tell him that. But the real problem is finding this other guy. Says his wife was a witch and tried to burn him in order to go through the Stones. Wound up murdering some other poor yokel. Yeah, does sound a lot like Mrs. Duvall. No, no vamp connection that I can tell. And, believe me, although this cold feels good to us, hardly anyone else is sticking around. It's like a ghost country. We're lucky MacTavish has stuck it out. Yes, I know he's made a fortune from us. Yes, I know it was the last of the Kruggerands.

So what will you and Mom do? Oh, that's a great idea. Can Logan get the others out? He's not even going to try! Sounds like all hell is breaking loose out there. You're leaving tonight? Good! We'll join you there just as soon as we can find the St. John's. Only if we can't enter and find them before the entrance is closed up with ice. You're sending me another map? That's not even on this continent. Oh, yes, I understand. Good luck to you, Dad, and tell Mom we love you both."

"Goodbye, Uncle Josef. Soon to be Grandpa Josef. Yes, I'll be careful. Tell Simone I feel fine, just a little morning sickness and a lot of crankiness towards her son. Love to you all."

Chapter Ten

"Does this look at all familiar to you, Mick? I don't recognize the countryside as being anywhere near where we entered the stones."

"You know, I don't think we're even in Scotland anymore. But this does look familiar – like it's somewhere I've been before or should recognize. And you know, it's a lot warmer here, too."

"Look, is that a newspaper?"

"The headline reads "IKE ELECTED PRESIDENT" And the caption under the picture: War Hero has a big victory smile. Will lead the nation to prosperity again."

"Can you see when it's dated? Or where? Mick, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Beth? "

"There it is again. It sounds like an echo, no less distorted than that, like someone shouting from far away."

"I don't – yes, it's coming from this little cave opening here on the hillside."

"Hello, can you hear me? Hello! Nothing, just silence. "That voice sounded familiar, too, didn't it?"

Mick, is that a sign or some kind of letters up above on that hillside?"

"I can just make out a giant H, and is that an L-Y – W-O-O…"

They both say it at the same time: " HOLLYWOODLAND"

"Mick, we're back in L.A. But when? Didn't that sign get vandalized and shortened back in the early 60's?"

"Yeah, it did. But how the hell did this happen? Did we accidentally direct where we were going? Beth, what were you thinking about as we went into the Stones?"

"Me, nothing. Really. I just kept my mind blank and tried not to pass out. Why, what about you?"

"Ah, I may have been thinking idly about … oh, Christ!

"What? What could you have been thinking about to get us here in Los Angeles in the early 50's?

"If I hadn't met Coraline, how my life would have been changed."

"Oh, my God, Mick. You've got to be kidding. Are we back in time before you met her? And if we are, what are we supposed to do, change history?"

Chapter Eleven

Elliot St John's satellite phone has noted a Presidential Seal and the ENCRYPTION sign on the monitor.

"No, we have to blast through all the locks and then let the Atlantic surge in to the Pacific. That was the original problem with building the canal here in Panama. One ocean is higher than the other. That's why the series of locks were devised to equalize the two bodies of water for the ships. Yes, that's right, Madam President.

"We're going to have to use enough neutron charges to blast open every lock at the same time. Yes, I've been coordinating with the U.S. Geological team. Dr. Everett has been great. Very smart and top of his field, Madam President. Oh, he's related? Yes, ma'm. One of those Rodham cousins, huh?

Sarah is doing just great. No complications and she's feeling wonderful. She's down here at the site every day. No, she wouldn't let me send her home. Absolutely refused. Plus she hit me up with that "you have a destiny" line. Oh, you're familiar with that one, too? I'll bet you are.

Of course, I'll tell her you called and yes, absolutely, she'll want to see you when you come down here next month. We're both looking forward to showing you the progress. All the data supports this course of action. How long after before we see a substantial change? Based on the simulations, I'd say three to four months before the currents adjust themselves. No, sorry, can't be any more specific than that. Remember this is still theoretical.

There is one question I have, Madam President. The, uh, funding has stopped. We have no reserves to pay the workmen. The Institute agreed to only the startup costs and now, those initial costs have skyrocketed with inflation at 500% due to the world markets crashing. I was wondering if the U.S. Treasury…? Doesn't the military have something stashed away? What about energy corporations donating and forming a resource pool?

How am I going to continue then, Madam President? You'd think the world banking community along with their governments would be more supportive. I know you are. Alright, I'll think of something to hold them off. Don't we have anything to trade or sell anymore? Oh, an auction of the White House? Very funny but come to think of it, maybe not such a bad idea. But where will you live? Dick Cheney's old bunker. Oh, I'm sure it has all the comforts of home.

My mom? No, we still haven't heard from them. Thank you, I'll be sure to tell her congratulations. Yes, the Nobel Committee called me to tell me she was under consideration but with all the turmoil in the world, they weren't sure about the traditional ceremony being held in Stockholm. The entire northern hemisphere, as you know, is just too frigid. I believe they discussed Palermo as an alternative. I'm sure we'll know more by the time you come to visit.

Good to speak to you, too, Madam President. My best to the family."

"Sarah, I just talked to Chelsea. She says the Treasury is bankrupt. I guess it's time to call Uncle Josef. If anyone knows how to squeeze out some cash, it's Josef Kostan. He knows where all the bodies are buried, probably put some of them there himself."

Chapter Twelve

"Collie, it's no good. We just can't make it work. None of the stones nor the incantations have been successful. It's time to go home."

I'm not giving up, Spike. I don't care if MacTavish has abandoned us. We're talking about my folks! I can't give up on them."

"Look, I just need you to start thinking about yourself and the baby. We've been trying daily for two weeks. You've lost weight, your eyes look crazed! You're not feeding enough and it's killing you. Remember when I said I would let you be anything you wanted to be?"

"Yes."

"What else did I say?"

"That you wouldn't let me harm myself. Is that what I'm doing, Spike? I don't want anything to happen to our baby. But what else can I do? I just can't leave knowing they are out there somewhere, unable to get home."

"Collie, look at me. If ever there were two more resourceful people in the world, it's got to be Mick and Beth. Wherever they are, they are together and that's what they wanted. Isn't that what your Mom's letter said?"

"She said she'd never had a honeymoon before nor any kind of alone time with Dad."

"And?"

"They were ready to try a new life…and, even if they were to die …I was to have a wonderful life full of my own adventures and love."

"Let's go home now, Collie. Let me take care of you and love you and share in your life's amazing adventure. What do you say?"

"Alright. I guess we should pack up. Can you make the arrangements?"

"Already in place since last week. You're awful stubborn sometimes but I can always trust you to see reason. Collie, your folks are going to be okay. And look at the bright side, you can always give Beth's Nobel acceptance speech and lecture."

"Spike, I hear it's going to be in Palermo… I've always wanted to go there."

"Palermo?"

"Yes, that's what Elliott said. Why?"

"Boy, when the Universe speaks, I guess we just have to listen. Dad sent me another standing stones map yesterday. Guess where they're near?"

Together, in utter amazement, they both say, "Palermo"

ANOTHER WRITER'S NOTE: THIS IS TO BE CONTINUED, MEANWHILE, MICK AND BETH ADVENTURES IN 1950'S LOS ANGELES CONTINUE UNDER PARALLEL LIVES.

Chapter Thirteen

"And so on behalf of my mother, Beth Turner St. John, and the Love is Forever Foundation, I gladly accept this peace prize."

Applause erupts through the entire outdoor Roman stadium where thousands have gathered for the ceremony. The sunshine in Palermo beats down as only it can in Sicily.

Colleen St. John, resplendent in turquoise as only blue-eyed redheads can manage, smiled her mother's smile and gave a curtsy to the King and Queen of Sweden and then to the audience. Her figure was back to normal, thank goodness, after having been stretched out like a beach ball for most of the past six months.

Spike, he's been so patient with me during this pregnancy. Me, I couldn't wait for it to be over and to get my figure back. And when he saw our baby for the first time, and I started laughing about the fuzzy black hair all over his body, my adoring man just said: "Wolfie". What kind of a name for a kid is that? But it's stuck and no matter how many times I try to correct everyone with "Charles Jr.", it's no use.

Sarah had to stay behind at the hotel with the whole brood. Mikey had colic last night and it started the whole three of them wailing. Since Collie had to get up so early the next day, Sarah offered to take Wolfie along with her son and Elizabeth. I told her to let the nannies handle it, but Sarah just wouldn't hear of it. She's such a good mom, and I suck at it. Oh, I wish Mom were here. She'd know what to do about colic and all those other infant problems. Even Spike seems to know more than I do. He cuddles and coos and changes diapers!

Spike was wildly applauding as was Elliott and the Kostans. Even Guillermo and Logan and their wives! were able to escape L.A. and come over. They love Europe but I guess they miss freewheeling southern California. They say the blood here tastes funny. I've never noticed anything but then try being pregnant and in Europe. And no decent toiletpaper, for God's sake.

Award ceremonies were traditionally held in Stockholm, Sweden, home of Alfred Nobel, that philanthropist whose generous gifts became the financial foundation. But with the cold that had swept throughout Europe this winter, it was thought prudent to move to a warmer climate so the tip of Italy on the still warm Mediterranean Sea became the newest Nobel Headquarters, and at least temporarily, postponed until the middle of April.

This location wasn't without controversy, however, since it was well known that Sicily still had ties to the Mafioso. Some people thought it shameful to bring such a historically peaceful event to a place where Catholicism and murder went hand in hand.

But to Josef Kostan, it was all in a day's money making.

Chapter Fourteen

"Guillermo, Can't you tear yourself away from Guadelupe long enough to help me out here? You know public displays of affection in front of humans is just wrong."

"Josef, The Mrs. and I are off duty. Boss. But I guess getting busy in front of these stick in the mud Swedes probably would get a little messy, right, Chiquita?"

"Yayo, I don' want t'ese bleeders starying at us 'less we can invite them to t' party."

"Look, Lupe, see Josef's face? He's got the look. Remember, I was telling you if I got the look from him, that I may have to go do some quick business?"

"Yayo, It's our honeymoon! Oh, all 'right, I'll wait 'n our 'room, but only f'or hour. Then Lupe goes out for din'r by hrself, yes?"

"Oh, baby, only an hour. And I'll bring back snacks."

"Guillermo, that's truly sickening. If it weren't for the fact that she gets me great Cubans through her father, I'd have to kill you both myself."

"Alright, Josef, what couldn't wait?"

"Need you to look at a body."

"One of your kills?"

"Now, Guillermo, when have I ever needed your services for one of mine?"

"Well, we're in a foreign country and I ain't a member of anyone's autopsy team here."

"No problem, I've got a mobile lab all set up. Just take a look and tell me how this guy died and then maybe Logan can figure out who he used to be and why he was just deposited at Spike's room."

"Jesus, was the grandkid in there at the time?"

"Yes, Charles Jr along with Sarah and her brood. I've got a feeling there was supposed to be a message somewhere on the corpse for me."

"Ah, vamp or human."

"Human, if you can call a Capo one."

Chapter Fifteen

SIX MONTHS EARLIER: After the initial collapse of the economy due to Global Warming and the failure of the U.S. to eliminate the Federal Reserve thus causing inflation of the dollar and worldwide panic, Josef and Simone Kostan have relocated to Aspen, Colorado. Aspen was one of the first communities in 2009 to go off the electric grid and produce it's own electricity through photovoltaic means. Sunlight, almost 360 days a year, is plentiful in the Rockies. Thus Josef was able to re-establish his large scale operations from the relative safety and security of a biospheric compound outside of Aspen.

After the phone call from Elliott St. John it was all the seasoned vampire could do not to go and tear someone's throat out. God, that reminded him of the good old days when he was newly turned. Wouldn't it be nice to just go on a rampage and eliminate all these stupid white men? But that would be wrong.

The problem was he needed all the movers and shakers in Aspen to come together and so he had to make nice. But someone was definitely gonna die for this debacle!

His tentacles had reached out and found all the wealthiest vampires and mortals left. Of course, a lot of them were crying poverty, but Josef knew that they were the Machievellians behind this whole collapse. And they were hardly without resources. A conference call, a first meeting. He knew he had the upper hand, what with Elliotts' brilliant plan, so the poker game was so on. And Josef never lost. Hardly ever. Mick, buddy, you sure picked a great time to be off somewhere playing with swords. But until then he'd just have to carry on.

He had managed to get Logan and his girlfriend, Louise, to come out with them. Another human mouth to feed instead of feed on. Still Logan was indispensable to the operation and with him came all the Foundation's assets, however pitiful they were now.

Looks like we'll have to do another wedding pronto since Logan's a virgin. Imagine that. How is it possible a vampire with an abstinence until marriage pledge? Like the Wicked Witch of the East said, "What a world, what a world."

Still working on getting Guillermo out. He went underground but recently contacted me so we'll see. I've still got a few networks alive and well through the Cleaners. That Andrea sure is a killer. Very attractive. I wonder if she would be interested in … but no, I'll bet she still has the hots for Mick even after all this time.

Chapter Sixteen

FOUR MONTHS LATER:

"Our Associate here, Mr. K, assures us that whatever business we have together will be held in the highest secrecy. He guarantees it and having known this particular gentleman for a long and very profitable time, I can also make that guarantee."

Looking around at the various heavily Italian men in the room, Josef Kostan sees them with the predator's eye but with a very smooth, smiling exterior. As always. They don't know I'm a vampire, top of the food chain, especially these days. And even knowing, religious thugs that they are, still would try and off me, crossing themselves in fear if I showed them my fangs. But that's not how to deal with them. It's all business these days and everyone getting their piece of the global pie.

"This is the deal and I think you'll find it very generous. Naturally since you have the local connections, I'll assume you can communicate to your ah, subordinates, all that this entails. Do I have an agreement?"

Marcovini, the leader, speaks up. "Just one thing, Mr. K. I'm curious, why are we meeting again in Palermo in early April? Surely it's not necessary to have any more conferences such as this? I'm thinking in terms of security measures, since we all know Sicily…"

"Ah, yes, bloodthirsty island of your original first families? I'm sure security can be worked out to your satisfaction. And although I don't usually answer questions as to why I do anything, I'll answer this one. My son's fiancé is receiving a prize there for her mother and since my newly born grandson will be going with her, I've decided that will be the perfect spot for everyone's celebration of a very successful joint venture."

After everyone's left, Josef logs in to the office in Aspen. "Logan, any word yet from my Cuban friend, Arturo?"

"He sent you a message. Sending it over the Kostansecure encryption now."

"Senior Josef, my daughter and I have successfully gotten your friend, Guillermo Gasthol, out of Los Angeles. We did have to, unfortunately, eliminate a few humanos and a particulary nasty vampire, also, but thanks to your friend, what do you call them, "Cleaners", all is well. And my daughter, Guadelupe, who is very fiery and never likes any man, seems to like this Guillermo very much."

"Ah, Arturo. Sounds like a match made in heaven. My wife, Simone, is ecstatic what with all the babies and weddings. Just what we need more of around here."

Chapter Seventeen

THREE MONTHS EARLIER AT CHRISTMAS TIME IN PANAMA:

Elliott St. John is starting to panic. The blasts are about six hours away and Sarah has just given birth to the twins, Michael and Elizabeth, prematurely by caesarian section.

"Doctor, we've got to get Sarah and the twins out of Panama. Immediately. I have the helo waiting on the roof."

"But, Senor St. John, as you know, this hospital was evacuated many months ago and I myself had to birth your children alone and without all the modern medical equipment necessary. Your wife is in very unstable condition and could die if she is moved. I cannot allow this."

"We have no choice, Jose. I'm sorry if I have been so rough on you, bringing you back to help out when the midwife got scared and fled. You saved the twins, and Sarah. I can never thank you enough. But there is no other way. I can't reset the blasts and this hospital and everything for sixty kilometers further will be in the ocean soon."

"Yes, I understand but it will be very, what do you say?

"Tricky?"

"Yes, tricky. Interesting Anglo word, no? The twins are early and should be in incubators and your wife must have blood transfusions but I have no blood."

Silently, Elliott wishes for his father and Mick's friend, Guillermo. They'd know what to do and how to get the blood.

"Okay, we're just going to have to make do. What did people used to do with women weak from birth?"

"They gave them things like teas and maybe broths with lots of bone marrow to build up the blood, the red blood cells. But we have none of these here."

"And no time. Alright, this is what we're going to do. Get the twins ready and you take them in the helo to the hospital in Acapulco where my Uncle Josef and Aunt Simone are waiting."

"And you, Senor Elliott?"

"I'll hook myself up and give her my blood and hope that she can recover enough."

"Enough to do what?"

"To sail away with me – Into the Ocean."

Chapter Eighteen

WRITER'S NOTE: WITH A NOD TO THE BRILLIANT WRITER (JOHN PATRICK SHANLEY) OF JOE VS. THE VOLCANO

"Elliott? Elliott, didn't you drink any of the water yourself?"

"Can't, Sarah. All for you."

Elliott St. John is lying on a raft he has fashioned from all the floatable items he could scrounge from the hospital, having found gurney straps to bind it all together. A huge awning is being used as an umbrella and a large first aid kit and backpack make up the total of the items along with the people onboard.

"Where's the water, Elliott?"

"Backpack. But for you."

"Elliott, you're lips are cracked and you're half dead and in delirium. Here, drink this. That's a good boy, listen to your wife, drink.

-- How'd I -- we get here?"

"Blast opened up the continents just like we theorized. Ocean swept us up."

"But the last thing I remember is being in the hospital with you and then, oh, Elliott, the babies! Where are they?"

"Jose took to Josef. Okay, they're okay."

"But why didn't we go, too? Oh, my God, you've still got a transfusion needle in you. Ell, you big, darling, hunk of a man. You saved me."

"I guess so."

"You don't sound real happy about it?"

"Well, I saved you but still, we're out on this raft here in the ocean and we haven't got much water left and I don't know where we are."

Smiling, Sarah St. John says, "It's always got to be something with you, Elliott, doesn't it?"

Chapter Nineteen

"So there we were in the middle of what turned out to be the Pacific Ocean on a raft. Daddy was so brave and saved mommy until the big whirly bird of Great Uncle Josef's found us and took us to you, where mommy could hold you and feed you, just like now."

Sarah St. John has just recounted for the 100th time the story of their rescue. It's a story she will never become tired of telling, even when she and Elliott are old and gray. Little Mikey looks up with his father's eyes, those intriguing mostly hazel eyes. And just like his grandpa, Mick, they change color with his moods. Hmm, Mikey seems normal enough but I'll have to watch out for that. Smiling down at him, she thinks, especially if he's around his cousin, Wolfie.

Now Elizabeth is going to be the spitting image of her grandmother. She's all blue-eyed and blonde, as feminine as can be. At three months, already Sarah can see the signs of Bethie having grandma's temperment, too. She's inquisitive, strong willed, packed into a sweet little pink and white body.

Sarah coos to both of them, just wait til your grandma comes back. You're going to love her, just like I do.

Suddenly the room erupts with noise as though a whirlwind has just come through. Ah, it can only be Collie. No use telling her sister-in-law to be quiet so the twins can snooze. It's always a party when she's here.

"Sarah, oh, look at how Mikey's grown. I swear I just saw him yesterday and already he's changed."

Laughing, Sarah says, "Not unlike your Charles, right? Didn't I see you trying to get a larger size in exchange for those infant clothes yesterday?"

"He just keeps drinking, peeing, and then he's hungry again."

"Well, at least you don't have to clean up the poopie diapers for two children. I've never seen so much …"

"Ew, gross. We're having to keep our own bloodbank in the hotelroom. You're so lucky to be able to pump and store your breastmilk, Sarah. How's the scar?"

"I'm still pretty sore but I started doing exercises as soon as I could, which has helped a lot.. And it itches like crazy, so I guess that's a good sign that the incision is healing. The doctor says I can still have natural childbirth, if I want."

"Does that mean you're actually thinking of more? I already told Spike that one is more than enough for me."

"And how did he take that?"

"You know Spike, he's like his dad. Waits it out like just like that snake from the Jungle Book, Collie sings "trust in me, just in me."

Chapter Twenty

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE SPRING EQUINOX

"So it's all ready for them to come through?" Spike and his father, Josef, are talking outside the hotel room where recently a body was found and quickly whisked away, lest the staff and other assorted humans see it.

"Palermo has these roman ruins just up the mountain and less than one quarter kilometer to the west is this columned entrance to the temple. Did you check the map? It looks like hidden behind those fallen columns lies the opening."

"Yes, I see it. Collie wants to go check it out tonight. Just in case she can hear anything."

"Well, it's too soon but you never know."

"What's with the stiff?"

"I've got that under control. Just a small problem with a business associate. Nothing to worry about. I'll check with you tomorrow after some freezer time."

"Not that I'm getting that much what with Wolfie's insatiable appetite."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"COD, Guillermo?"

"Human male with two neck wounds. 50% blood loss, he sanquinated. Not a vamp, no smell on him. And as you know, Josef, a vamp wouldn't have left him half drained."

"So we're talking about a poser, trying to make it look like a vamp kill?"

"Looks like a kind of screwdriver, or maybe one of those small, lethal knives that are carried by our Sicilian friends."

"A mob hit, then. Anything else on the body?"

"Yeah, but I can't figure out what it means. It's a small fish, wrapped in butcher's paper. Any ideas, Josef?"

"That, my newlywed friend, means that they are going to make me "lie with the fishes."

"Oh, man, they're threatening you just like in the Godfather? They don't know you're a vamp, right?"

"Let's get this guy eye-scanned and identified but we're probably going to come up with nothing. No matter. Go home, Guillermo."

"Uh, mind if I drain this guy? I promised Lupe some snacks."

"No, go ahead. In fact, if you have some leftover, Wolfie could use the rest."

"How is the kid?"

Josef grins with vampire pride, "Ravenous."

Chapter Twenty-One

BEFORE DAWN THE DAY OF THE SPRING EQUINOX, OUTSIDE OF PALERMO, SICILY

"Sarah, you shouldn't be here. It's way too dangerous to take the twins out in this morning air."

"Elliott St. John, I've been cooped up with three infants for the last week and a half. Nothing is going to stop me from coming out to see your folks return. Besides, this is Sicily where it's warm, remember? And thanks to you, the rest of the world is starting to see some change, too. Remember what the representative from the Nobel committee said just yesterday?"

"Hey, that's right, old man, next year back in Stockholm, hey?" Spike Kostan pats his oldest and best friend on the back.

"Don't get your hopes up, either of you. It's just preliminary and besides I'm just the mechanic on that one. It's really Dr. Buerki's prize. Now, Spiked One, can you do something about that kid of yours? He's growling at Mikey."

"Nah, nothing to worry about, that's just his love call. Now, those fangs being bared are something else. Collie, he's got the fangs out again, give him back to me." Spike puts Wolfie in his front of the body infant sling. "Now just like Grandpa taught me, no fangs without permission. You've got to learn how to use them properly and with restraint." The dark haired baby just stares at his father, grins and then quiets down.

"So, it looks like the circus has come to town." Josef Kostan observes the entire St. John and Kostan families, along with Logan and Louise plus Guillermo minus Lupe, who evidently is sulking in the hotel room freezer.

Logan laughs, "And we're the freaks and geeks, right?" His wife says, "Honey, stop calling yourself a geek. You're a respected businessman and member of society."

Beaming, Logan just hugs his wife. Seeing that, Simone Kostan agrees. "Well, maybe not freaks and geeks but we're certainly some of the most blended families in the world. Who would have thought that amidst all the turmoil in the world, we would have been able to be together here?"

Her husband is sarcastic as always. "And especially with all these babies. I still think it was the champagne at Elliott's wedding. Must have had fairy dust sprinkled mixed in it."

Guillermo observes, "More like an aphrodisiac, Josef."

"Oh, yeah, "Yayo"? And just where is the lovely Lupe today?"

"Still trying to figure out what she's mad about but I'll talk her out of it and then …"

Spike has walked over and overheard the conversation. "Ah, yes, the makeup sex is the best, isn't it?" The three vampires with volatile wives all smile conspiratorially.

DAWN BREAKS

"Mom, Dad, can you hear me? Just move towards my voice. Guys, shut up. I can hear them."

"Here they come. Oh, Mom!"

Suddenly, twenty heavily bodied men show up at the Roman temple entrance.

"Mr. K, my associates here are most displeased with our arrangement."

Chapter Twenty-Two

All eyes, including two pairs of very surprised ones just emerging, turn at the words. The vamps have not even thought to post a sentry but then these mortals don't have a clue what they've just unleashed.

All is a blur as non-vampire family members are quickly surrounded by silvery-eyed, blood-thirsty women and men, who are seriously pissed off at the interruption.

Mick St. John, just having been in relatively peaceful 1950's Los Angeles, has not brought along his Scottish Claymore, but finds he doesn't need it. His body does its thing just as quickly as when Randall showed up at their apartment. Instanteously. And with a look that says "sorry" to Beth, he becomes one of the ring of protectors that includes his daughter, son-in-law and best friends.

Josef, sarcastic as always but with a look of pride at his friend says, "Mick, great timing. Your clothes and hair don't look terribly celtic and are you tan?"

Mick grins and snarls at the same time, "Good to see you, too, Josef. Who's the goomba?"

"Ah, Mr. Marcovani, you were saying about your associates?"

"Kostan. What the f**k? Who are you?"

"More importantly, my oily friend, don't you mean, what are we and how are you going to get out alive?"

"I heard rumors but I didn't believe it."

"Oh, too bad for you and your fat henchmen. The rumors were correct."

"But, there's no such thing as vampires."

"Yes, I hear that a lot. How about you, Mick? Guillermo? Yeah, that's what I thought. So now that we've established that we can't possibly exist, how shall we resolve this uh, standoff?"

"Me and the boys are just gonna leave, Kostan. Uh, if that's okay with you?"

"What a pity. And what about your dissatisfaction with our little financial arrangement? I certainly wouldn't want you going home empty-handed, and then coming back with torches." Mick lifts his eyebrow at Josef, being the only one who had ever been chased by an angry torch-bearing mob.

"Our business is settled here and now, Kostan, you take all the profits."

"Everything? How generous of you, but surely, you'll need something to pay all your expenses? How about you take 10% and then the rest shall be what, a donation to the Kostan Global Fund?"

"And of course, I'm sure I can count on your complete and utter silence? Otherwise, I'm afraid …"

"No problem, you'll never hear a peep from any of us, right, boys?"

"Ah"

AND THEY ARE ALLOWED TO SLINK BACK TO TOWN, THANKFUL FOR THEIR LIVES. FOR THE PRESENT ANYWAY.

"Damn, I really was up for a good bloodbath. Logan, when we get back to the hotel, see if the Cleaners have any local connections." Cocking his head towards Mick, "Maybe you can ask Andrea, she's always been friendly."

Grinning at the jibe his oldest and best friend has made but making the gesture of "hands off", Mick St. John just says: "Good to be back to you, too, Josef."

Chapter Twenty-Three

EPILOGUE ONE WEEK LATER IN ASPEN, COLORADO

She knew she shouldn't do it but couldn't help herself. The milk was still flowing in her and if she didn't help this child, she knew she would slowly die inside for the one she would never be able to suckle again. Little Mikey put his eager little lips to her breast and latched on. Oh, sweet relief, as the flood of liquid came pouring out, even staining her blouse from the other breast that couldn't wait. If Bethie were here, she could handle them both. She laughed even as the tears were pouring out and mingling with the breast milk.

Louise, Logan's wife, comes upon this silent scene. Shyly and without a word, drops a very old manilla envelope on the table next to Beth and leaves.

"Beth."

Mick has entered the atrium of the Kostan compound to discover his wife breastfeeding his grandson. She is in a pool of moonlight and looks like the Madonna, only one very desirable just like those first days after Elliott was born. But now he sees the glistening of tears and smells the sadness.

"We had to do it, Mick. I know that but in mother's heart, I couldn't bear it any longer. Oh, and what will the girls think when they see me? What will I say? That I had to leave my baby behind? God, that's like Sophie's Choice."

"You were strong, stronger than me. I would have stayed in his stead if I could have, you know that, don't you?"

"I will always love you for that alone, Mick, but it was for the best. I made a promise to myself that when I returned I would find out what happened to him and asked Logan to do some research."

"Is that what the envelope's about? It smells musty, must be at least 60 years old. You haven't opened it yet?"

"Louise just brought it in and left. Darling girl, she's perfect for Logan. Mick, open it? Mikey's fallen asleep, poor sweet. I'll just burp him and then put him down."

When Beth re-enters, Mick is joyous. A huge smile on his face, he beckons her to come sit with him.

"Mick? What …?"

"He did it. All those years ago, he was protecting James."

"Who?"

Looking at the pictures, she sees baby pictures through old age of her son, their son. He had Mick's good looks but my larger eyes. He had gone through grade school and high school. Been a star athlete and then gone on to college football. Graduated from Berkley in the early 70's. Even protested the Viet Nam war. Married. And there was a young Ben Talbott in the wedding party.

"Mick?"

"Ben, yes, I see that. Beth, didn't you ever find it strange that Ben so abruptly resigned and left the D.A.'s office?"

"Of course I did but since the staff was never told why and he never even left me a note of explanation, I always wondered. Had he been scared off?"

"No, Josef must have paid him a visit. Here, look at this picture."

And there was a picture of Ben Talbott, in his 60's, at the funeral of our son, his .

"Ben left because of us, to protect us, and for James."

Look, there's an inscription on this last one, just a picture of a cemetery headstone. Is that your mother's handwriting? "No love is greater than that of one who gives his life for that of another."

They sit in silence, awed by the revelations. There is one final note. This one on expensive linen with a large K flourish, but otherwise no indication of who the letter writer was.

On it was written: " Your son and his adopted family were always safe."

"Josef. Just as you were my guardian angel, Mick, he watched out for James."

"And knew we would someday want to see this. Son of a gun, he did remember!"


End file.
